He Doesn't Deserve Her
by Strawberry-kun15
Summary: He just sat there watching him bleed; watching him die. 'You're finally getting what you deserve. You never deserved her. She was to good for you. So, after all of the shit you've put us through, I hope you have a nice time in Hell.' HeartSoulShipping and SoulSilverShipping. Slighty sadistic One-shot. Rated T for language and blood. R&R please.


Pairing: Ethan/Lyra, Heartsoulshipping, HibiKoto, etc. Whatever you wanna call it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Nintendo. If I did, things would be very different.**  
**

**Ages:**

Ethan - 18

Lyra - 17

Silver - 19

* * *

Silver – **BOLD**

Lyra _- Italics_

Ethan – Normal

_'...'_ - Thoughts

* * *

"_Sh__e was a mystery to him, and every time he tried to solve her it caused him a little more pain. But when he tired to give her up she pursued him in his thoughts, stronger each time."  
-** Anna Godbersen**_

Ethan and Lyra sat alone together, reminiscing about past events, laughing every so often as one of them cracked a lame joke. He missed those days, the simplicity of them often haunted him.

After he had defeated the Pokemon League, they had gradually drifted apart. With him traveling through Kanto, and her starting a Pokemon journey of her own, seeing one another was a rare occasion. But when these rare occasions did occur, whether it was him visiting family back in New Bark Town or Professor Elm asking for updates of his journeys, in which he would sometimes see her in the lab, _he_ was always there.

He just couldn't understand it. How could she fall for someone like _him?_ He claimed that he had_changed._ Yet, he didn't deserve her, and he never would. Not after all that he had done...

"Lyra?"

"_What is it, Ethan?"_

"Th-there's something that I've been wanting to tell you. I-" He stopped mid-sentence, grunting with disgust as the very object of his hatred entered the vicinity.

"_Oh. Hey, Silver."_ _His_ only reply was a sanctimonious smirk. His blood boiled when Lyra gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He wanted to beat that smirking self-righteous bastard bloody ; but he wouldn't, for her sake.

Seeing them together was torturing him. He wanted nothing more than for himself to be the one who received that kiss on the cheek. He turned away from them, to keep himself from strangling Silver.

"_Ethan?"_

No response.

"_Ethan? Isn't there something that you wanted to tell me?"_

"Oh, i-it wasn't anything important." But on the contrary it was. In all of the years that they had known each other, he could tell she knew he was lying.

"_Right."_

"**Lyra?**"

"_Yes?"_

"**Take a walk with me."**

"_Okay. I guess I'll see you around, Ethan?"_

"Yeah, I guess." It's not like he'd be going anywhere. Not now, at least.

"_**Goodbye, Ethan." **_The once again sanctimonious smirk on his face made Ethan want to punch his sorry ass. Self-righteous bastard. They left, leaving him to his thoughts.

He doesn't know why he didn't tell her sooner. Why he had waited so long to tell her the feelings he had been harboring for so long. Even so, if he had been able to tell her, would it have even mattered? She was with _him _after all. He had lost his chance. And even if she wasn't with _him_, would she have felt the same?

They had known each other for years. Traveling through Kanto, he couldn't help but think of her. Her smile, her laughter. Now all he could think about was the fact that _he _had these things didn't deserve any of them. He didn't deserve her.

* * *

**_2 weeks_****_ later..._**

As Ethan walked down the path towards Fuchsia City, his mind wandered towards her, like most of the time. She had told him that Silver was visiting his family in Kanto, and that he should keep an eye out for him. He was hoping that he wouldn't cross paths with him, but that proved to be unavoidable...

As he crossed through yet another set of trees, he reached a large clearing. He didn't expect to see a figure lying there bleeding profusely...

As he strode farther into the clearing, the figure became recognizable. _He _had many enemies and anyone of them could have done this. He had a large gaping knife wound in his chest, and whoever stabbed him clearly left him to die. As he crouched down next to him, he could see that the wound was fresh and he was still alive, yet he was unconscious.

Ethan didn't even attempt to stop the bleeding, nor did he attempt to help at all. He just sat there watching him bleed; watching him die. _'You're finally getting what you deserve. You never deserved her. She was to good for you. So, after all of the shit you've put us through, I hope you have a nice time in Hell.'_

He watched as the color drained from Silver's face and his shallow breathing slowed to a halt. He stood, leaving him in the pool of his own blood, and solemnly continued on to Fuchsia City.

* * *

**_1 week later..._**

She had called him and told him to meet her at the Pokemon Centre in Mahogany Town. She sounded scared and desperate, and he knew why. Silver had never returned from his family visit in Kanto. He could have told her over the videophone, yet he felt that he should tell her face to face.

He wasn't even paying attention when she walked in.

_"Ethan, have you seen Silver? He hasn't returned any of my calls, and its been over a month since he left."_

"Lyra."_  
_

_"What? Did you see him? Is he okay?" _

"Lyra...Silver's dead."

He could see the tears that were welling up in her eyes.

_"D-dead?"_

He nodded grimly. The tears in her eyes start to fall, and he puts his hand on her head.

He smiled in attempt to cheer her up. "Hey now. Don't cry. He wouldn't want to see you like this."

_"Y-you're r-right."_

At this point, guilt washed over him. He didn't deserve to comfort her, knowing that his actions in that clearing, or lack there of, helped cause her pain.

_"You're such a good friend, Ethan."_ She smiled at him.

"..."

_"Ethan, is something wrong?"_

"I'm a horrible person, Lyra. You shouldn't be around me anymore."

_"What are you talking about, Ethan?"_

"I did see him, Lyra. I saw him a week ago, lying in a pool of fresh blood in a clearing near the outskirts of Fuchsia City. He had been stabbed in the chest before I got there, and the wound was still fresh. He was still alive, but I did _nothing_. I just sat there, and _watched_." He solemnly put his head in his hands, repeating over and over again _"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry"_ Each time, his voice getting weaker and weaker.

_"..."_

"I'll understand if you hate me. I deserve all of your hatred. For the longest time, I kept telling myself that he didn't deserve you, and now I know that I don't either. I'm a **horrible**person, Lyra."

By now there were tears flowing from his eyes. He was shaking uncontrollably. He froze when she wrapped her arms around him. He didn't get why she was being so nice to him, after he had just told her that he had let Silver die. He was mostly the cause of her pain, yet she was still showing compassion towards him.

"Lyra...I..."

_"Shh...it wasn't you're fault."_

"But, Lyra...I-I watched him die!"

_"You were just in shock." _

"But Lyra, you don't understand, I-"

_"Shh, relax." _She placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"Lyra...I-I love...y-you." He chocked a bit on his words.

_"I love you, too. And I know that you didn't mean to. You just weren't in the right state of mind." _

"Yeah." He leaned in and kissed her hungrily, wanting nothing more then to melt into the kiss, until he disappeared completely.

"_Envy, after all, comes from wanting something that isn't yours. But grief comes from losing something you've already had."_

_**- Jodi Picoult**_

* * *

So that was my first attempt at writing a dark sort of depressing fanfiction. Reviews would be strongly appreciated.


End file.
